


Taciturn

by embfic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Upgraded Connor | RK900, Forced Sedation, Gender-neutral Reader, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, RK900 is called Nines, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, slight Stockholm Syndrome at the end, the violence isn’t against Reader tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embfic/pseuds/embfic
Summary: The others tried everything.Insults slipped out of Gavin’s mouth like sand through fingers. Hank opted for a gentler approach, a simple “How are ya?” here and there. Connor, playing the android card, offered a skinless hand in hopes of a connection. A hand Nines never took. Even though he was a deviant Nines didn’t participate in casual chit-chat or small talk, only speaking when needed.And honestly, you didn’t mind.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Taciturn

The others tried everything.

Insults slipped out of Gavin’s mouth like sand through fingers. Hank opted for a gentler approach, a simple “How are ya?” here and there. Connor, playing the android card, offered a skinless hand in hopes of a connection. A hand Nines never took. Even though he was a deviant Nines didn’t participate in casual chit-chat or small talk, only speaking when needed.

And honestly, you didn’t mind.

Just like your temporary partner you were hired for your efficiency rather than social skills. An injury put Gavin out of commission and since no one else wanted to be stuck with the icy detective you spent the past few weeks working as a team, earning Fowler’s approval and your coworkers’ comments about the “androids” joining forces, the latter to which you chose not to react. However your expertise was nowhere near Nines’ programming. Some days you suspected he could solve the case by himself, though he always made sure to ask for your input.

Although fascinated, you never worked up the courage to ask Connor about their abilities as police androids, but Nines didn’t care for hidden rules so why not use him as practice? The worst response he could give was silent indifference. Still, you couldn’t help your quickening heartbeat when your voice sliced through the air one morning while you two were on desk duty.

“I heard you and Connor have some sort of reconstruction program. Could you tell me about it?” you asked, looking up from your computer to meet his sharp, grey eyes and immediately regretting your decision.

Sitting across from you at his desk, Nines’ stern expression remained unchanged as he stared into your soul. His blatancy wasn’t anything new but it was easier to excuse in the comfort zone of a crime scene. This, however, was unfamiliar territory.

You were about to give up waiting for an answer when his deep voice almost startled you.

“First,” he said, “I search for evidence and question witnesses. Once I have enough information I can then run internal simulations of possible past events in a matter of seconds, and afterwards choose the most likely scenario on which to base further investigation. I also have a preconstruction program that allows me to predict other’s actions.” He lowered his eyes. “I suppose I should have explained this when we began working together.”

Mouth agape, you scrambled for a reply. “It’s fine. I guess no one thought about it since I’m just filling in for Gavin.” You smiled to yourself, a strange pride nudging you to keep going. “Seconds, huh? I wonder how it feels to be able to do something like that.”

He furrowed his brows. “How it feels?” After blinking a few times, the hint of emotion disappeared. “You asking me how it feels to reconstruct would be like me asking you how it feels to think. Neither of us would understand one another.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” you said. “And even for humans it’s difficult. Some people don’t even have a voice in their head. I can’t imagine what that’s like.” Assuming the conversation was over, you let out the rest of the breath you were holding, turning back to your computer until Nines spoke up again.

“A voice?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

How do you explain something so human to someone so inhuman? Just because androids had emotions didn’t mean they had “thoughts” in the traditional sense, did it? Pushing the idea away before it gave you a headache, you attempted to answer as simply as possible. “It’s like I’m constantly talking to myself inside my mind. I interpret my thoughts as an imaginary voice.”

That quiet staring again. Before you could elaborate he looked back at his screen. “I was right. I don’t understand at all.”

There really was a limit to his abilities. You chuckled at the fact that you managed to stump the smartest person in the DPD.

“Is that amusing?” he asked, pulling you out of your triumph.

Eyes wide, you hurriedly shook your head. “I’m sorry-”

“I’m not offended. I was only asking a question.”

“Oh.” You nodded. “Good.” Nines wasn’t a liar but you decided to cover your bases. “If I ever actually offend you though, feel free to call me out.”

“I will,” he stated. “And I hope you do the same for me. I know you sometimes find it useless, but unlike most humans I will correct my behavior.”

Now you truly were at a loss for words. Had he been paying attention all this time? Of course. He noticed everything. What really surprised you was the chance he _cared,_ too. Perhaps there was more to that steady gaze than he let on.

“Okay,” you said. “Sounds good.”

After a few moments without a response you had no reason to revive the conversation. That was likely the most information about reconstruction you could squeeze out of Nines, or at least, the most you could comprehend. Standing to get a cup of coffee you froze in place, facing your worst nightmare.

Everyone was staring at you.

Well, not everyone, but enough of your wide-eyed, slack-jawed coworkers - some with their chairs spun in your direction, others standing in place as if they stopped in their tracks to eavesdrop - it was enough to make your heart drop into your stomach. You sped toward the break room. Before you reached it you heard Nines’ familiar voice from behind, peeking over your shoulder to see who he was talking to.

“Unless there is a problem,” he said, addressing the crowd with his usual authority, “I suggest you all get back to work.”

Snapping out of their collective daze they dispersed quickly, filling the office area with chatter once again and avoiding Nines’ eyes.

When he looked your way you couldn’t help but smile.

Since you didn’t want to push your luck with Nines or draw more attention, you returned to working with minimal communication once you got back to your desk, cup in hand. At least until the next morning when you sipped on your coffee in the empty break room instead. When no one was around you sometimes took a moment to sit and enjoy the rare opportunity to have the room to yourself. Nobody coming and going, no distractions, just space to think.

Nines didn’t drink coffee, so he was the last person you expected to walk in.

Arms behind his back, he stood beside your seat, the high collar of his black and white jacket combined with his stance reminiscent of a guard waiting for orders. He wouldn’t come here without reason but at times he left it up to you to break the silence once you were ready. “Something up?” you asked, craning your neck to see his face.

“You didn’t return to your desk,” he replied.

Ah. So that was it. Setting down your cup, you relaxed. “Don’t worry, I’m not behind on anything.”

“I know.”

You raised your brows. “Then what’s the issue?”

“I never said there was an issue.” For a second he glanced at the floor, the pause lasting just long enough for you to notice. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Oh.” Hands wrapped around your cup again, you ran your thumb over it back and forth. Was this about yesterday? If you did something wrong he promised to say so, but Nines simply stood there, the weight of his eyes on you making your face grow warm.

“Want to sit down?” you asked. Nines didn’t need breaks, or want them like Connor, but it was all you could think of. Either he’d refuse and leave you alone, or-

He occupied the spot to your left, hands on his lap and back upright, looking straight ahead.

Normally his coldness didn’t bother you. It made sense for the sake of staying on task, but neither of you were _doing_ anything now. For the first time you were just… Together. Was this some high-IQ tactic to get you back to your desk or an actual attempt at socializing? If it was the latter you knew all too well how difficult it could be to reach out, and if Nines was capable of hurt feelings you weren’t going to be the one to cause them.

You took a long, slow sip of your coffee. 

What if you enjoyed each other’s company in silence? Nines never asked you to be an extrovert, after all. Reminding yourself that he didn’t care too much calmed your nerves, though your pulse quickened again when he turned toward you unprompted, some strange, new quality to his face. Was that a _smile?_

“Would you like to be friends?” he asked.

You almost spit out your drink. Somehow you forced it down, racking your brain for a quick answer. The two of you only had one casual conversation and it wasn’t even that long, but refusing such an innocent request seemed cruel. “Uh, sure?”

His smile disappeared. “I suppose I should have also mentioned that I’m programmed to detect deception. It’s alright if you’d prefer to keep our relationship professional.”

“That’s not it, it’s just…” How could you explain this? “People don’t usually ask to be friends. It happens over time, you know?”

Thankfully Nines appeared to process your words, nodding to himself. “I apologize. I won’t ask again.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” As odd as it looked on him you already missed that smile. “Honestly, who am I to tell you how friendship works? You’ve seen how I am with people.” With a laugh you extended a hand toward him. “Why not?”

He only glanced at it briefly, searching your face for true intentions. “Is that a yes?”

“If you want it to be.”

Slowly grasping your hand, both of you shook on it, but he didn’t let go after you stopped moving. Nines was designed to be a cop but surely he knew what a handshake was, even you weren’t _that_ clueless about social etiquette. It gave you long enough to recognize that this was the first time he touched you. Besides shoving you out of a bullet’s path, of course, but this was much nicer. “You’re supposed to-”

A voice from the doorway made you jump. Nines withdrew at your sudden movement.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” 

Gavin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms with a self-satisfied expression. “I guess there really is someone for everyone. Hope I wasn’t, uh...” Gesturing to where your hands were a moment ago, he laughed. “Interrupting anything.”

When you joined the DPD Gavin relentlessly teased you for being quiet, but lost interest after realizing you weren’t going to give an entertaining reaction, not even after flirting with you a little. This was the first time in a while his attention was on you and the familiar unease made your shoulders tense. Luckily Nines addressed him first. “Detective Reed. Have you checked in with Captain Fowler yet?”

“Here you are getting cozy with the rookie and I don’t get a ‘Welcome back!’ or ‘How’s the leg?’” He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“I didn’t ask,” Nines said.

You couldn’t hold back the snort that escaped you.

Now you really had Gavin’s full attention. “So I’ve been replaced, is that it?” Before you could deny it he threw his arms up in surrender. “You know what, good. Take that thing off my hands. I’m ready for my job to stop being so fucking dull.”

“He’s not a _thing.”_ You said it without thinking, immediately regretting the words when you should’ve shut up until he got bored, but it was too late. “Maybe he’d actually talk to you if you realized that.”

Not quite committing to a laugh, Gavin let out a huff off air. “You know...” He walked up to your table, placing a hand on it and taking up your vision as he loomed above. “If you’d just drop the whole shy act you could do much better than _that,”_ he said, moving his head toward Nines for emphasis. Despite his LED glowing yellow the android showed no signs of irritation, collected as ever.

Gavin leaned in slightly, deepening his voice. “Why don’t I show you what it's like to be with someone who can have fun, hm?”

He was messing with you, you knew that. Still, an unwelcome heat rose to your face. “I don’t-”

“Reed.” Hank’s gruff voice called from outside the break room. “Fowler wants you.”

_Thank God._

“Yeah, yeah.” As he turned to leave Gavin stopped in his tracks and pointed a finger at you. “Think about it, alright?” He winked before finally getting out of your sight, brushing past Hank and Connor as they entered.

“It’s almost like he _wants_ HR on his ass,” Hank said to no one in particular. “Not that they’ll do anything, but come on.”

“Are you okay?” Connor asked. He was only a friendly acquaintance, an android that looked like Nines but with soft, brown eyes who had an easier time fitting in. His partner, an older, jaded lieutenant, habitually abandoned formalities. They had always been civil with you, though. Opening your mouth to answer you stopped, seeing that his concern was directed toward Nines. “Your stress levels are high.”

You turned to your partner to see what Connor was talking about, glimpsing a brief second of red from Nines’ temple before it flickered back to yellow, so fast you doubted your own eyes. His LED was _never_ red. “I’m fine,” he stated.

Connor didn’t seem convinced, shifting his focus onto you instead. “What exactly did Gavin say?”

Since he was programmed to sense the emotions of other androids you trusted Connor’s word, but why would Nines lie? There must have been a reason he didn’t want them to find out what happened. Nines was used to Gavin’s derision so maybe he was embarrassed about asking to be friends, or the fact that he got caught failing a handshake.

You shrugged. “The usual.”

“If he’s stressed then I don’t blame him,” Hank said. “He finally got a break from that asshole and now it’s over. For what it’s worth though, you two make a pretty good team.” He paused, turning to Connor. “Think we can convince Fowler to make it official?” Hank looked back at you and Nines. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“You mean we can keep being partners?” you asked. “Yeah, that sounds great!” Trying not to get too excited before Nines could answer, you caught his eye. “What do you think?”

“We do work well together,” he remarked. “It’s been a welcome change from dealing with Detective Reed’s behavior.”

Hank burst into laughter.

Connor smiled. “We’ll get right on it!”

You assumed Gavin would accept the change and leave you alone, and for the most part he did, though sometimes when you went to grab a cup of coffee he pretended it was a coincidence he entered shortly after, always standing too close and asking if you were free later. In response you used the same method as before: act like he didn’t exist. Eventually Nines would come to the rescue by telling him to get back to work, and after a while the android started staying by your side when you took breaks, which you silently appreciated. To your surprise the two of you talked more often, though Nines ordinarily didn’t contribute much to the conversation, comfortable listening to you ramble about whatever was on your mind.

You succeeded most in getting him to open up when you were alone, and on the best days his smile showed up again, looking more like it belonged there each time it lit up his face.

Nines was literally built for his job but hated the reasons it existed. He wanted people and androids alike to be better, to make the world less dangerous, but didn’t believe it would ever happen. He wondered why you and Gavin consumed so much coffee while other humans went without. He had never traveled away from the city and dreamed of seeing the woods one day. He didn’t have much to say but the way people avoided his presence made him wish he did. He lived alone. He had never been in a relationship.

Somehow it never occurred to you he could _want_ one. Appearance-wise he’d definitely get anyone he picked for a night, but you knew how it felt to crave something real, a genuine connection. You and Nines understood each other, and now when you worked together it was as friends instead of colleagues. Neither of you got too distracted from your jobs, though.

That is, until one morning when both of you were at your desks and Gavin approached with newfound courage.

As he sauntered toward you without a care in the world, you mentally prepared for more of the same, but he stopped at a respectable distance. “You know what,” he said, ignoring Nines’ piercing gaze in favor of giving you a shrug with his palms out. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I _might’ve_ been a bit of a jerk to you in the past.”

Obviously this was a ruse, a last-ditch effort to make you acknowledge him, but the idea of Gavin forcing himself to play nice for once interested you. As always Nines’ expression revealed no inner thoughts. The only sign of his investment was his eyes moving back and forth between you and Gavin. Hank and Connor were out on a case, leaving you with no other witnesses except a few officers milling about.

“I’m just going to say it.” Spreading his arms as if to receive judgment from the universe, Gavin uttered two words you never thought you’d hear. _“I’m sorry._ How about we start over? Get to know each other without all that stuff hanging over our heads.”

It was a dumb move to give in and engage but you needed to know what excuse he’d pull, out of curiosity if nothing else. “You expect me to just forgive you?” 

He laughed. “Fair enough. But I can make up for it. We’ll go somewhere after work-”

You shot him a look.

“Somewhere _public,_ and just shoot the shit. No expectations, no ulterior motives, just two pals hanging out.” He put on his most charming, lopsided smile. “What do you say?”

Well. This was new. “So… You want to be friends?” you asked. “Nothing more?”

“Nope.”

You raised a brow. “Even if I don’t magically end up dating you?”

It might have been a trick of the light but his face seemed to soften, or maybe he just wasn’t donning as much false confidence as usual. “All I’m asking for is a second chance.”

Even though Gavin was, well, _himself,_ it would’ve been nice to have another friend at the DPD, assuming his offer was sincere. Though you did take a chance on Nines and that turned out fine. Maybe you and Gavin wouldn’t end up besties for life but you could at least be on decent terms instead of this awkward, one-sided… Whatever it was. “Fine,” you declared.

Gavin held out a hand. “Shake on it?”

You rolled your eyes but, ready to get this over with, reached for him anyway.

It all happened in a split second, faster than you could fully process. Before you and Gavin made contact he glanced off to the side with a shit-eating grin and a blur of motion sent him to the floor. He landed hard on his back, a pained grunt from his throat as he struggled under the weight of a body clad in black and white.

Nines.

The android grabbed Gavin by the jacket and slammed him against the ground again. Immediately Gavin’s arms started swinging, making Nines release him to block his fists and fight back, the pair melding into a ball of movements your eyes couldn't keep up with. You sprung from your seat, looking around to see if anyone would intervene but Fowler’s glass office was empty and your coworkers all stood in place, some frozen in shock and others laughing, one of them even holding their phone up to get the perfect angle.

Nines stood and you thought he came to his senses, but he plunged his foot down onto Gavin’s ankle, bringing out a cry of pain from him as he stopped moving, clutching his leg. The leg he spent weeks healing from. Although you never liked Gavin, seeing him in agony made your stomach tighten, but you couldn’t run, couldn’t think, couldn’t tear your eyes away as Nines lowered himself, pulling Gavin up by the hair to eye level.

“You were there the whole time, weren’t you?” The android spoke with more venom than you imagined him capable of. “The day you came back.”

Gavin’s arms shot up, prying at Nines’ hand in an attempt to make him let go. “Jesus _fuck!”_

“Why?” Nines shook him, earning another grunt from Gavin through grit teeth. “Why couldn’t you just stay away from us?”

Finally processing Nines’ words, Gavin stopped struggling. _“Christ,_ you’re fucking insane.”

“Answer me!”

“I wanted you to crack, okay? I just didn’t think it’d be this bad!”

It hit you all at once - ever since that day Gavin wasn’t messing with you. He was messing with Nines.

He made Nines _jealous._

You took a step back, the noise drawing Gavin’s attention. Twisting as much as he could to face you, a bitter laugh grew in his throat. Even when he was beaten down he somehow still found the energy to be a smug bastard. “Better run while you can.”

Nines’ entire body stiffened, following Gavin’s eyes. It was as if he only now remembered you were watching. Standing up, he dropped Gavin, who could only sit on the floor wincing as he checked his ankle. Someone helped him up but you didn’t pay attention, not while you and Nines stared at each other. The android opened his mouth to say something before a booming voice from the entrance of the DPD interrupted him.

“I leave for _five minutes…”_

Everyone’s attention snapped to Fowler as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gavin spoke first, holding himself up on one of the desks. “That tin can attacked me for no goddamn reason!” He pointed at you. “Tell him!”

Fowler didn’t seem to believe him, addressing you and Nines instead. “Is this true?”

Thinking Nines would jump in and defend himself, you didn’t answer right away. Whether it was because you didn’t want to get cut off or you wanted an explanation, you weren’t sure, but he said nothing. You sighed, steeling yourself. “Gavin is right, Captain. I saw everything.”

Fowler’s eyes widened but he quickly collected himself, having no reason to distrust your word. “Someone help Detective Reed.” He gestured toward you and Nines. “You two, my office.”

While both of you sat in front of Fowler’s desk you couldn’t bring yourself to look at Nines. Unwilling to get into detail you simply stated that Gavin had been getting on his nerves and the android confirmed your story, admitting that he acted irrationally and even offering to submit himself to a CyberLife checkup, which Fowler said wasn’t necessary as long as he didn’t act up again. You got the sense that the captain didn’t want to spend too much time on this, having dealt with plenty of similar situations before. Since Nines’ behavior was otherwise exemplary he got off with a warning.

When you stepped out of the office Gavin was nowhere to be seen and everyone else went back to doing their jobs, a few of them sending you and Nines strange looks. You didn’t even glance his way as you spoke, voice harsher than intended. “Come with me.”

He followed you to the thankfully empty observation room, closing the door behind him. Too wound up to sit, you paced around in a circle before facing him.

“Explain,” you demanded. “Now.”

Gazing down at the floor, he avoided your eyes. “I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t give me that! Why the hell did you-?” Even though you didn’t want to say it out loud you decided to get to the point. “Is it really because you’re jealous? Because you have feelings for me?”

He stayed silent.

Maybe in different circumstances something could have happened between you two, but how could you reconcile the Nines you knew with the one you saw today? The calm, calculated detective with the one who flew into a rage without warning? As much as you wished to forget and move on, you needed to protect yourself. If he did _that_ to Gavin then what next?

“Until I can forgive you, until I can trust you again, things go back to how they were. You don’t talk to me unless it’s for work, you don’t come _near_ me if it’s not absolutely necessary. Got it?”

For an instant you could’ve sworn he paled, but that was impossible for an android. Nevertheless his expression, subtle yet heartbreaking, almost made you regret your words. You remembered what you saw, though, what he was capable of.

He nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” This would have to keep him away until you could get transferred. A new partner, a new _precinct,_ somewhere he couldn’t get to you. 

Nothing more to say, you walked out the door, leaving him alone in the room.

It was awkward as hell but you two managed to fall back into old ways, even if you missed having someone to talk to. Surprisingly enough Connor tried to interact with you more, having probably heard what happened and noticing how distant you and Nines became, but you couldn’t get attached while planning to leave. His face reminded you too much of Nines anyway. There was always Gavin, but once he healed again he avoided you like the plague.

Not wanting to lose one of his best detectives, Fowler attempted to talk you out of it, but with enough insistence he approved the transfer. Now it was a matter of waiting.

One late night after work, a week before you were set to leave, you headed to your car carrying the only personal item from your desk: a high quality pen you bought for yourself. It was bittersweet: no box, no hassle, but that meant no gifted mug to take home or framed photo of your loved ones like plenty of others had. Things weren’t going to be different at the new precinct, though. You learned your lesson about letting people in.

A darkened sky, your car illuminated by parking lot streetlights, and no other soul in sight. The perfect night, if not for Nines’ deep voice from behind startling you.

“Is it true?”

Clutching your pen like it could save you, your entire body tensed up as you turned to face him. Your empty hand twitched toward your gun but you caught yourself. He hadn’t _done_ anything yet, at least not tonight, but you watched his every move while he spoke.

He interrogated you like a witness, using a tone that scared countless lowlives into confessing. “Are you being transferred?”

Nines had to find out sooner or later, though you _really_ hoped it would’ve been later. He didn’t seem upset but you weren't falling for that again. As he stepped forward you stepped back, keeping distance and inching closer to your car. Once he realized what you were doing he stopped and so did you, paralyzed. You could run but he was built for chasing, not only that but predicting your actions as well. The android had every advantage programmed into him. Drawing your weapon would’ve escalated the situation but the option was starting to appeal to you.

“You’re not supposed to talk to me outside of work,” you said. It was childish but he usually followed rules. “Remember?” 

He hesitated, filling you with dread while you waited for an answer. “You know I’m not going to hurt you,” he stated.

“Do I?” Frustration crept in, words spilling out before you thought twice. “Do I know anything about you?” You scoffed. “I should’ve caught on a long time ago, before the fight. Something’s deeply wrong with you, and whatever it is I don’t want to be at the center of it anymore.”

“Give me a chance.” The change was slight but his voice grew more erratic as he took a few steps closer, making you bump against the car when you tried to back away. “Stay with me. Give me a chance and I can make things right.”

“No! I’m leaving, okay? Someone else will take my place and you can do whatever you want with them, but not me. So just let me go!”

“I CAN’T!”

His voice cut through the night, louder than you’d ever heard it, the force of it holding you in place. The spinning red of his LED flashed in the darkness. For a long time neither of you said anything, only letting the constant noise of distant cars fill the air.

He regained his composure. “I’m sorry. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this,” he said, reaching for his pocket.

Dropping whatever you were holding, your hands flew toward your gun, but before you could aim Nines charged forward and knocked it onto the ground. He locked his arms around you, driving something sharp and painful into your neck. You screamed, thrashed, tried to escape before the sedative kicked in, but his hold stayed strong until a heaviness weighed everything down.

You were out before you knew it.

.

.

.

Everything was fine.

At first you only opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling, mind still fuzzy. After a while, gradually, you gathered the strength to sit up, not because you wanted to but because it was automatic, the next logical step from lying down. Something was wrong with the bed anyway. Too stiff, too new, like it needed to be broken in-

This wasn’t your room.

You woke up in a furniture ad. Technically the space was filled - bed, chair, nightstand, dresser, even a potted plant in the corner - but it felt empty, no clutter or signs of life, like moving to a new house before opening all the boxes of random crap. No one lived here, but someone _could._

It all came back when you retraced your steps: that encounter with Nines, the needle, then nothing. Dragging the blanket off of yourself, you still wore your clothes from work, a small relief but no gun. Someone must have interfered and brought you to some kind of guest room, but why not a hospital? From the light pouring in it was obviously daytime, meaning at least hours had passed.

The panic didn’t set in until you noticed the bars on the window.

You shot out of bed to the door, hand immediately on the knob, but it rattled without give. Locked from the outside. Your fist almost pounded against the door to get someone’s attention but you froze, no idea who _someone_ would be. Well, you had an idea, but you couldn’t think about it without panicking more. Next you rushed to the window and, using all of your strength, pulled on the bars. For a moment you stopped, holding onto them as you looked out at a forest. Only now did the absence hit you. No cars, no people, just silence. This was out of the city, but other than that you had no clue where you were.

A muffled noise from behind distracted you, faint enough that you couldn’t tell it was the sound of footsteps until they grew closer to the door. Adrenaline rushing through your body, you fought the instinct to run, choosing instead to inch back toward the bed. Pretending to still be asleep was the safest option. Whoever brought you here didn’t kill you while you were unconscious, after all.

Possibly because they had something worse in mind.

It was a risk in your line of work. Climbing into bed with as little noise as possible, your mind raced through suspects, criminals you arrested in the past who would go to such lengths to take revenge, or anyone who had a reason to dislike you and was deranged enough to orchestrate this. Anyone but _him._

The door clicked open as you shut your eyes.

It closed, the sound filling the quietness of the room, only making way for the careful, deliberate footsteps drawing dangerously near the bed. They stopped right next to you, and your heart almost gave out when the slow weight of someone sitting down dipped into the mattress.

“I know you’re awake,” said a familiar voice. “Your breathing is faster.”

Maybe if you kept your eyes shut he’d go away.

“Don’t you have questions? I won’t tell you where we are, but anything else is fair. After everything I’ve done you deserve answers.”

Answers couldn't make up for this. No explanation could make _any_ of this okay. You didn’t want to know how long it took, how early he decided. The more you thought back the sicker you felt. How late was too late? Was this Gavin’s fault or did he plan this before that confrontation? Was it _your_ fault?

“Are you still afraid of me?” he asked.

When you didn’t respond he let out a barely audible sigh, too controlled for you to sense if it was out of frustration or disappointment. Both, probably. “How can I convince you that I won’t hurt you?”

Maybe if you kept your eyes screwed tight, maybe if you ignored him he’d get bored.

Or he’d run out of patience and finally _do_ something, judging by the strictness entering his tone. “You’re going to have to talk to me eventually. No one else is coming, I made sure you can’t be traced. It’s just the two of us here and it’ll be easier if you accept it.”

Maybe if you kept your eyes shut it would all go away.

You had nothing to concentrate on except your heartbeat. He might have been listening, too. Could he hear it from up there? Internally you wished you knew the extent of his abilities, if a chance against him existed. There must have been some weakness to take advantage of. Although different from humans, androids weren’t godly beings. They were still physical, limited, but you wouldn’t find those limits by staying asleep. Wondering if you should drop the act and get it over with, he interrupted your thoughts. 

“The only reason I didn’t do this sooner was because you gave me hope.”

Calm again, his deep voice monopolized your attention, low and gentle as if he was trying not to scare you. “I thought there was a possibility of regaining your trust, of our relationship returning to the way it was. As long as I believed that was true I was willing to wait. However, when I found out about your transfer the strangest thing happened to me. Just like we talked about…” He trailed off. “There was a voice in my head.”

You balled your fists under the blanket.

“Not a literal one, of course, but I’m not sure how else to describe it. An urge, maybe. An impulse. A command. It was there during the incident with Detective Reed but I didn’t realize it at the time.” He spoke even softer, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “Perhaps you were right and there really is something wrong with me.”

Now it was barely above a breath, not a whisper but almost. “And you were never going to forgive me for it.”

You opened your eyes, ready to sit up and yell at him, scream about the unfairness of it all, about the nerve to blame you for doing the right thing, but your breath caught in your throat once you made eye contact with Nines. He wasn’t in his usual jacket anymore, only the black, collared shirt underneath. That wasn’t the only change, though.

With tears streaming down his face he looked too human.

Detachment was expected. Even anger, something you understood, would have sufficed, but this was _wrong,_ a private moment you weren’t supposed to see. You didn’t know what to do as he placed his hand on your arm, separated by the covers but uncomfortable nonetheless. Would backing away have made things worse? Better?

“I know I can’t expect you to love me after all of this, but…” The crying reached his voice now, nasally and cracking. “Please, just…” Nines broke into a sob. And another, sending shivers through his shoulders, and you hated yourself for it but the sight pulled at something in you. Later you’d assure yourself it was for the sake of survival, to earn his trust, but in that instant you didn’t take the time to figure out why you held the blanket up, exposing the mattress space beside you.

“Come here,” you said.

Nines paused in pure disbelief, but once he accepted your offer - climbing in and clinging as tightly as he could, burying his face in your chest - the sobs came back in full force, loud and ugly. Wrapping your arms around him, one of your hands rested on his back while the other ran through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with your fingertips. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” you whispered, unsure if he could make it out over his own noise. You kept saying it anyway.

But the outburst eventually died down into whimpers you could feel more than hear, and his arms loosened their grasp. When he fell completely silent, eyes closed and breathing steady, it was the most relaxed you had ever seen him.

The two of you stayed like that for a while.


End file.
